Cemented carbide compositions containing a hard metal carbide bonded by a metal alloy binder are well known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,921; 4,180,401; 3,369,891; 3,369,892; 3,723,077; 3,725,016; 3,380,861; 3,782,930; 3,850,583; 4,704,336; 4,556,424; 3,977,837;, 2,828,202; 3,966,423; and 2,654,145. The hard metal carbide is typically a tungsten or titanium carbide. The metal alloy binder or matrix is typically an iron group metal. The cemented carbide compositions generally are made by well-known powdered metal metallurgical techniques.
Cemented carbide compositions are particularly adapted for tools or other wear products which require hard and wear resistant compositions. In their applications, cemented carbide compositions also may be exposed to corrosive environments, such as acids or alkalis, which promote crevice, galvanic and chemical attack upon the composition. When used as a tool in connection with high speed punches or other mechanical equipment to cut or form materials, a cemented carbide composition having a relative light weight, high toughness, and high strippability (i.e., low coefficient of friction) offers economic advantages through reduced maintenance, increased productivity, and reduced replacement expenses.
The problem, which is the basis for the invention, is to create a cemented carbide composition which adequately exhibits the combined properties of relative light weight, hardness, toughness, corrosion resistance, strippability and wear resistance for tools and other wear products. The prior art cemented carbide compositions, set forth in the patents identified above, generally comprise components which address some, but not all, of the desired properties. By doing so, the prior art compositions excessively trade off one desired property for one or more other properties.